A New Start in Life
by Wei Jin
Summary: Even their morals are too far out of the comfort zone of Jackson's residents. Now, they have to go out on their own. A New Start in Life.


It's been ten years since the start of that fateful journey with Joel. Ten long years. She's now 24.

Looking back, it wasn't that long ago that she first mentioned to Joel that she was 14. It seemed like it was just yesterday that the both were in a smugglers path, after departing from Marlene.

The two had been inseparable since then. If you told me I'd came to love this old man when i was 14 I would've tought that you were the one who was infected, not me. You'd be the craziest MoFo I thought I'd ever meet. Like seriously. Why the fuck would I fall in love with this old ass, who never smiles, always has a grumpy look on his face, and is in a constant state of frustration?

Oh and he doesn't look very clean anyways. Not that people were generally clean, but you know you could have shaven the beard. I l ike my face clean.

Fast forward ten years, and I'm now twenty four years old.

What do I think of him now?

I'd do him. Like seriously. Doggy-style, cowgirl-style and countless other styles that I can't remember the name of which I discovered from a neat little book called Kama sutra.

We were going out on a supply run to a nearby town one day, and when we entered a large house, I quickly went to its library that I was sure to have some really interesting books. All big hours so likes this have their own set of uniqueness, represented in the type of books their libraries had.

I was in for a surprise.

After searching for almost 20 minutes, I stumbled upon a faded and old looking book. The title said "Kama sutra".

Not knowing the can of pleasure I was about to open, I was curious as to what the book was about, because it did not sound like English.

When I opened it, I nearly gasped. Lucky I didn't though, if not everyone would've been all over me asking what the hell did I find? Instead, I silently shoved it inside my bag, and continue searching for supplies like nothing ever happened.

The book was chok full of sexual positions and terms. Graphic ones, even. Many pictures. I got wet a few minutes after, and it wasn't even time to leave. Lucky I was wearing my dark jeans which covered the stains well.

What did I do when we got back to town.? Oh ho ho ho, you wouldn't want to know.

First time I tried a doggy style insertion I found with a dildo I found a few supply runs ago.

It was an orgadmic feeling like never before. First time cowgirl style too. Awesome.

Since then you could say that I've been s little obsessed with sex. Penetration and orgasm. I wanted to fuck him so bad sometimes I get wet when we're just walking to dinner. As always my dark jeans never fail me. Plus I learned a lesson from the library incident, and wore a few more panties than usual, to keep it from staining. But sometimes I was so horny that when I got back, the wetness had barely reached the jeans.

Why had I fallen in love with him? First off, he protected me in the journey. Sure he was an assshole at first, but later we developed a father-daughter bond so strong that I couldn't imagine life without him. He was my light. When I confronted him with the truth of the firely incident, and when he told me the truth, I was so touched and so happy, that I teared up so bad and hugged him like my life depended on him. Might've been even harder than Joel's hug on me though. I was that emotional. Seeing how much he loved me and how much I loved him too, I can't bear to separate from him.

Second, is of course that he's sexy. Not only is he buff for his age, highs bear just makes him extra sexy. Even at age sixty he looks younger. Perhaps even reversing the effects of aging because he's happier with me now.

This whole shit has been going on for quite some time now. Although I learned mastrubate some time before our journey, I never had a male partner before. And when I got here , there were tons of boys. Like a quarter of the town we're my age. I was turning heads even before we'd really settle down and been there for a week. Especially the boys though. Some brave enough to approach me and some were creepy as fuck and were always looking from the corner. I didn't have much interest in them though, even though I was thinking a lot about sex, but less than I was before finding the book.

The boys were just too immature and hadn't been a true journey like me and Joel had. I rejected them all when they wanted to have a romantic relationship with me. They thought I was crazy. Whatever man. After that, I had gained a reputation for not being open to romantic relationships. But what they didn't know, was that I had a growing lust and need for Joel. Not that he always left me alone, but that I felt very strongly that I wanted to have a romantic relationship with him. To have sex too.

Those feelings started from the days after Pittsburgh, and gradually increased in intensity. I've been holding my feelings for close to ten years now. I must tell him that I desire him so much.

Well, that what I did one day after a dinner. I told him to come into my room so I could confess to him. What he did after that, was to look at me in kind of a shocked way for twenty seconds,and then proceeded to hug me. I felt so relieved that my love was reciprocated. But what happened after that, he told me softly that he doesn't see me that way, that I'm his baby girl. That he loves and cares for me in such a different way than a romantic one. He suggested that I have a relationship with one of the boys. Guess he isn't much of an attentive listener when it comes to social reputations in the teen circle. All caught up in his adult world.

Needless to say, I was heartbroken and demoralised in an instant. I looked down and cried. He tried to comfort me, but to no avail. I felt such a big gap in my heart that night that I didn't think I could go on living. It's impossible that he would ever see me in a romantic way, even if I'm already twenty four years old, and not fourteen. He'd always see me as his sacred baby girl. He would not ever fuck his daughter like a rabbit.

But I'm here to change that, today.

I cried yesterday night when he left to his room. I cried so hard. I've never cried since the David incident ten years ago.

He would come out of the morning loving me like a couple, I'm sure of that.

I'm ready, with some rope and the booze he had during dinner, I'll have no problem.

I'm tying all his limbs to the bed frame.

Using some cloth to gag him.

Taking my clothes off.

Taking his clothes off.

Never thought his dick would've been this sizable. I'd say it's around 6-6.5 inches erect, not sure though.

As I start stroking his cock, he starts moaning. He isn't awake yet.

As I believed, his erect cock is around my estimation. One or two inches more than that dildo. This would be pleasurable.

Suddenly, he wakes up to his dick being soaked and licked by my mouth, and his movement restricted and his voice limited, hazily of course.

As soon as he realises what was happening, he shouts "What are you doing Ellie?" Muffled, of course.

I say with a horny tone, "Why enjoying the taste of your cock of course!"

"This is unacceptable Ellie! You have to stop this now! I'm like your father, you can't do this!"

"Oh yes I can Joel. Look who's in control now,"

"..."

Even thought he didn't want it, his body did. His cock got considerably harder. By this time I started to mount him, cowgirl style.

"Oh god, no Ellie, don't do it! Don't!" He said in a muffled tone.

He kept repeating versions of that while I was going up and down over his slippery cock caused by my mouth and my wet cunt.

Suddenly, his pleas increased in number and intensity.

"NO ELLIE NO, FOR GODS SAKE YOU CANNOT DO THIS, THIS WOULD BE UNACCEPTABLE IN THE TOWN AND BOTH OF US WOULD BE KICKED OUT!"

I knew why. He was cumming very soon, even if he didn't wanted. But his body did. He was about to cum in me. We were gong to have offsprings. Children. Perfect.

I realised that I was also gonna cum soon too.

At the moment we both came, I heard him cry and tear up.

"Oh god, why, why does this have to happen..." And then he went silent except for his sobbing.

Me on the other hand. I just came, and felt his warm cum inside me. The stuff of life. We we're going to have a baby soon!

I ungagged him and untied him too. I cuddled beside him.

Sensing his fate and knowing that there was going to be a baby anyways, and he couldn't stop it, he accepted it, and accepted me as a romantic partner.

We spooned until the morning.

When morning came, we went to have our breakfast, and then packed our stuff, and left the gates of Jackson forever, knowing the community would not accept this kind of relationship.

We were starting a journey again, as a couple, and soon to be born baby.

A new start in life.


End file.
